Hari Ketika Kami Bisa Bertemu Denganmu Lagi
by Takamiya Haruki
Summary: Shiota Nagisa menatap nanar pada pohon sakura yang tumbuh di hutan kelas 3-E. Nagisa ingin sekali lagi mengulang memori memori yang penuh suka duka sewaktu di SMP dulu. "Selamat Tinggal, Koro-sensei". "Yah… berjuanglah di SMA kalian nanti". / DLDR! Songfic!
**Hari Ketika Kami Bisa Bertemu Denganmu Lagi**

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Songfic, OOC, typo, dsb.

.

.

.

.

DLDR!

 _Di dalam ruangan dengan jendela yang besar._

 _Sinar mentari dengan lembut._

 _Menembus pepohonan._

 _Hari ketika kami bertemu denganmu,_

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Dua minggu setelah murid murid yang tidak pantas meneruskan pelajaran di gedung utama sekolah Kunugigaoka, kelas 3-E memulai tahun ajaran baru mereka. Datanglah sesosok mahkluk yang menyerupai alien gurita kuning dan dengan senyuman seperti emoji. "Aku lah orang yang menghancurkan bulan kalian. Dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada bumi di bulan Maret mendatang, dengan itu mohon kerjasamanya" ucap mahluk itu sambil menunjuk kearah bulan yang sudah tidak lagi utuh. Lalu kemudian mahluk itu menunduk tanda hormat. Ternyata mahluk aneh itu adalah guru baru kelas 3-E. Murid murid kelas 3-E bingung bukan main. Lalu ada seorang pria berbadan tegap yang dikirim oleh Departemen Pertahanan untuk mengawasi mahluk itu "Ehm, perkenalkan. Namaku Karasuma dari Departemen Pertahanan. Langsung pada intinya saja. Kami ingin kalian membunuh mahluk ini"

Seketika itu murid-murid kelas 3-E menatap gurita tersebut dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mungkin ini kedengaran aneh bagi kalian, namun yang dia katakan sepenuhnya benar. Dan bagi yang berhasil membunuhnya mendapatkan 10 Milliar Yen. Tetapi kesulitannya disini" Karasuma pun mengambil pisau karet berwarna hijau dan menyambetkan pisau itu ke mahluk kuning tersebut. Bukannya terluka, malah gurita tersebut bisa menghindari semua serangan dengan sangat cepat. Alih alih mahluk itu malah merapikan rambut Karasuma. "Tetapi kesulitannya disini, dia bisa bergerak dengan kecepatan 20 Mach, kami mengharapkan kalian bisa membunuhnya sebelum bulan Maret nanti".

 _Entah mengapa kini terasa begitu jauh._

 _Satu persatu,_

 _Kenangan yang kita rangkai bersama._

 _Begitu menghangatkan hatiku ini._

.

7 tahun kemudian, Shiota Nagisa menatap nanar pada pohon sakura yang tumbuh di hutan kelas 3-E. Nagisa ingin sekali lagi mengulang memori memori yang penuh suka duka sewaktu di SMP dulu. Mengingat kejadian di malam itu, bulir bulir air pun jatuh ke pipi Nagisa. Tetapi entah kenapa hatinya tiba tiba menjadi hangat. Walaupun musim semi masih agak dingin. Namun kehangatan itu yang membuatnya tidak terlalu kedinginan.

 _Di dalam ruangan yang kecil,_

 _Perlahan kau mengajarkan kami_

 _Ikatan untuk saling menjalin hati._

.

 _ **Flashback On.**_

Ajaran baru dikelas 3-E pun dimulai. Guru tersebut yang diberi nama "Koro-sensei" oleh Kayano. Koro sensei katanya menggantikan Yukimura Aguri-sensei yang mengajar kelas 3-E ditahun ajaran sebelumnya. Caranya mengajar pun hampir sama seperti guru pada umumnya. Namun, Koro-sensei mengubah warna kulitnya sesuai dengan jawaban murid muridnya ketika ia melemparkan pertanyaan.

Grup paling berandal di kelas 3-E yang dipimpin oleh Terasaka Ryouma pun menanggap Koro-sensei sama saja dengan guru yang lainnya. Bahkan mereka menganggap Koro-sensei guru yang sangat konyol.

Kedatangan Akabane Karma yang baru saja diskors karena pernah menghajar anak kelas 3 sewaktu dia di kelas 2 dulu. Dia pun di drop-out ke kelas E. Sebenarnya walapun ia di kelas E, otaknya sangatlah jenius. Dia bisa mengerjakan soal ulangan harian dalam beberapa menit. Karma pun menantang Koro-sensei agar dia dapat membunuhnya. Namun percuma. Semua percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Karma pun gagal. Bahkan dia mencoba membunuh diri. Tetapi guru yang seharusnya menjadi target malah menyelamatkannya. Akhirnya Karma pun menyerah dan memilih untuk melakukan percobaan pembunuhan bersama teman temannya.

Kedatangan Irina Jelavich yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Dan merangkap menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris kelas E. Sepertinya Irina terlalu naïve dan meremehkan Koro-sensei. Setelah menembaki Koro-sensei dengan ratusan peluru asli. Koro-sensei tentu saja tidak mati, mahluk itu hanya bisa terluka dengan peluru BB Anti-sensei. Alih alih Koro-sensei malah memberikan "perawatan gratis" pada Irina. Setelah meminta maaf pada kelas E atas ke-naïfan nya, kelas E pun menerima Irina dan memanggilnya dengan nama "Bitch-sensei".

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, mulai dari perjuangan kelas E melawan kelas A dalam memperebutkan nilai teratas, percobaan pembunuhan mereka di Pulau Okinawa yang hampir memakan korban karena virus dari Takaoka. Mereka tetap bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Bersama tiga guru mereka. Walaupun mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun mereka tentu tidak lupa akan tugas mereka untuk membunuh guru mereka itu. Mereka terus menerus melakukan pembunuhan pada guru mereka. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Setelah Kayano mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarnya. Koro-sensei mau tak mau memberi tahu masa lalu nya terhadap para murid muridnya. Setelah mereka mendengarkan masa lalu Koro-sensei, Shiota Nagisa pun mengusulkan untuk mencari cara agar bisa menyelamatkan Koro-sensei. Namun usulan itu ditolak mentah mentah oleh sahabatnya sendiri- Akabane Karma. Akhirnya kelas E dibagi dalam 2 tim dan pihak Nagisa lah yang memperoleh kemenangan.

 _Jika musim ini kembali datang menyapa,_

 _Kami tak'kan pernah bisa lagi._

 _Mencari di mana sosokmu berada._

.

Setelah Koro-sensei mengalahkan mantan muridnya sewaktu dulu dia masih menjadi _shinigami_ yang berubah menjadi monster tentakel yang sangat menyeramkan, ternyata Koro-sensei sudah berada di batasnya. Ia tak mampu lagi bergenerasi. Lalu ia memerintahkan semua murid untuk membunuhnya. Namun tak ada satupun murid yang maju. "Siapa disini yang ingin membunuh Koro-sensei?", tanya Ketua Kelas E, Isogai Yuuma. Semua pun mengangkat tangannya. "Siapa disini yang tidak ingin membunuh Koro-sensei". Anak anak kelas E pun kembali mengangkat tangan mereka. Memang terasa sangat berat untuk membunuh guru mereka satu ini. Tetapi, tak ada pilihan lain. Jika mereka tidak membunuh guru mereka, maka bumi akan hancur. Maka, murid murid kelas E memegang tentakel Koro-sensei satu persatu. Dan Shiota Nagisa lah yang maju untuk menusuk jantung yang berada tepat dibalik dasi bermotif bulan sabit milik Koro-sensei. Nagisa tak tahan menahan air matanya. Dia berteriak dan ingin cepat cepat mengakhiri semua ini. Tapi Koro-sensei memegang kepala Nagisa dengan tentakel nya untuk menenangkan Nagisa. "Bukan wajah ini kan yang harusnya kau tunjukkan di saat saat seperti ini. Tenanglah dan cabutlah nyawa sensei dengan perlahan" ujar Koro sensei dan tersenyum. Nagisa pun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya kembali dan terseyum. "Selamat Tinggal, Koro-sensei". "Yah… berjuanglah di SMA kalian nanti". Nagisa pun perlahan lahan menusukkan pisau anti-senseinya ke jantung Koro-sensei.

 _"Sensei sangat senang telah dibunuh oleh kalian. Terima Kasih atas segalanya. Dengan ini sensei bisa pergi dengan tenang"_

Perlahan lahan, tubuh Koro-sensei berubah menjadi butiran butiran cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan di malam itu. Seluruh murid anak kelas E tidak sanggup menahan air mata mereka, lalu menangis sejadi jadinya. Malam itu, yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang tenang, sekarang menjadi malam yang penuh dengan tangisan. Termasuk Irina dan Karasuma juga turut merasakan kepedihan yang di rasakan murid muridnya.

 _Selamanya, tak'kan pernah kami lupa._

 _Hingga hari ketika kami bisa bertemu denganmu lagi._

 _._

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

Kejadian memilukan itu terjadi saat 7 tahun lalu, tetapi luka dihati mereka tak kunjung sembuh. Anak anak kelas E yang sekarang berusia 20 tahunan, telah memilih jalannya masing masing. Seperti Kayano atau bisa disebut Yukimura Akari, kembali menjadi aktris, Nagisa yang menjadi guru, Karma yang menjadi birokrat dan lain lain. Mereka telah sukses menggapai cita cita mereka. Mereka takkan pernah lupa, karena siapa mereka bisa seperti ini.

Koro-sensei yang sudah tenang di alam sana bersama Yukimura Aguri pun tersenyum atas kesuksesan murid murid mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

A/N: HUAAA HARU BAPER BANGET DENGER ENDING ANSATSU YANG BARU! Pengen nangis rasanya. Anak anakku sudah pada besar yah /ditimpuk. Okeh terima kasih udah mau baca karya Haru! Ilysm all!


End file.
